Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a door regulation apparatus and a method of controlling the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a door regulation apparatus and a method of controlling the same that can regulate a door in order to measure a gap/step with a vehicle body based on the door in a vehicle body transfer line and that can make a step of a specific portion of the door to zero.
Description of Related Art
In general, in a door installation process of a vehicle body transfer line, in a state in which a door hinge is mounted in a vehicle body, a door is mounted in the door hinge.
For example, in a door installation process, a door is not fixed to the vehicle body through a striker, in a state in which the door can freely rotate in the vehicle body by a door hinge, an assembly of the vehicle body is transferred to a post-process.
In a post-process of a door installation process, a cap and a step occurring between a door and a vehicle body portion that is related thereto are measured based on the door of a vehicle body assembly.
In such a gap/step measuring process, before measuring a gap and a step between the door and the vehicle body portion that is related thereto, in order to set a reference position of the door, it is necessary to make the step of the door to zero.
That is, in a door installation process, because a door is not fixed to a vehicle body through a striker but is assembled in a freely rotatable state in the vehicle body through a door hinge, in a gap/step measuring process, it is necessary to make a step of a specific portion of the door to zero.
However, in the conventional art, in a gap/step measuring process, a step of a specific portion of a door becomes zero with a worker's manual work, and in a state in which a reference position of the door is set to a vehicle body, a gap and a step between the door and a vehicle body portion that is related thereto are measured.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.